


Branded

by Unholy_Author



Series: Femslash February 2018 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Devil Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, F/F, Femslash February, There's a death, Vampire Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, but like only temporarily, kind of a dark fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/pseuds/Unholy_Author
Summary: A demon can always tell when there's a deal to be made





	Branded

The demon could sense when there were people nearby desperate enough to want her help. Even if it was just a brief moment, a flitting thought of ‘I would do anything to win her back’, as long as they truly meant it, she would come.

That night, she heard a cry so loud and deep and _broken_ that she paused and her head turned in the direction it had come from. It wasn’t an entire wish, it was hardly even an entire thought, certainly not enough for her to understand what was wanted of her, but enough to draw her to the human that had cried out that single word.

_No._

Before she could even think about it her wings spread and flared with a dark red light before taking her to the voice.

There was a woman in fine clothes, the clothes of a hunter, slumped over in a chair. She wasn’t breathing. The demon tutted and walked over, her heels clicking on the stone floor of what seemed to be the dining hall of a large manor. There were antlers hung on the walls, and the fur of some great beast had been laid before a fireplace that was as cold and empty as the rest of the dilapidated castle. The demon gently touched her face, examining her.

“A vampire. What an odd petitioner,” she murmured. Not that she’d ever turned someone away for being odd. “A dead vampire,” she added with a pout. She was gaunt and weak. It looked like she’d died of starvation. She’d kept herself in this old castle, away from humans. She’d done this to herself. So what on earth was that cry?

“I’d like to speak with you, please,” the demon said gently, waving a hand through the air and sending small sparks off of her own skin. She felt a presence, then. The soul of someone newly departed. It was still strong, still confused, still useful.

“Hello, darling,” she said with a gentle smile. “,tell me, what do you want most in the world? What would you give _anything_ for?” she asked.

“I will not die,” came the growled reply, an accented, feminine voice twisted by an indignant rage. If the demon had heard that while the vampire was still alive, she may have been inclined to believe it, her soul sounded so unwaveringly certain. 

“You’d do anything to stay alive? Give anything?” the demon pressed. The soul snarled.

“Anything.” The demon’s lips curled upwards, her smile sharpening to a satisfied grin.

“Perfect,” she purred, and her hand shot out into the air and she gripped the soul, lighting it ablaze with her demonic fire and it _screamed_ as she shoved it back into the vampire.

She sat up bolt-right with a gasp, chest heaving as her eyes darted around the room with something near panic. Then her gaze focused on the demon, who was grinning at her with her hands behind her back.

“Oh, hello there,” she said, as though they were old friends who simply hadn’t seen each other in a few days and ran into each other by chance.

“Who are you? Why are you in my home?” the slightly disoriented woman asked. She started to stand and winced.

“I wouldn’t do that, if I were you. Your soul is still getting settled back in,” she said, tipping her head slightly. “Tell me your name.”

“Amélie,” the vampire said without thinking, her mouth forming the word even before the demand had been fully processed.

“Amélie,” the demon said slowly, testing it “How about Amé? I like it, it’s so much cuter.”

“Who are you?” Amélie asked again, anger darkening her features. “I am a very dangerous, very _hungry_ creature, and you are irritating me.” The demon grinned broadly.

“Oh? Am I? So sorry, I didn’t mean to. I’m your new mistress, your mercy,” she announced happily, continuing when she saw the look on the woman’s face “I own your soul now. You made a deal with me.”

“I did no such thing,” she snapped, and then gasped and doubled over as her chest lit up with pain.

“Ah, that’s your soul. It’s calling you a liar,” she said with a sharp grin. “You see, in your last moment alive, you would have given anything to _stay_ alive. It was your last wish, and your soul carried it over when it left you. I made a deal with it. I put it back, but I left my brand on it. You’re _mine_ now.” The woman glared up at her, though it was a bit weak.

“I belong to no one,” she said. The demon tutted and cupped her chin.

“No, you belong to me. The sooner you get that into your head, the easier this will be for you.” Amélie stared at her for a long moment, lips slightly parted as her mind quickly ran through her possibilities. Obey, or resist.

“You still have not told me your name,” she replied, trying to buy herself more time. The demon’s lips curled.

“To you, I’m Mercy,” she said. “My dear, you’re running out of time. I’m losing patience. What shall it be? Will I take your soul back or will you serve me the way you are intended to?” Amélie scowled. She was trapped.

“Fine. What will you have me do?”

“Whatever I say,” the demon said with a broad, satisfied grin. This was going to be so much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more of my work? Check me out at [caitninja ](http://caitninja.tumblr.com/)on Tumblr!
> 
> Want a continuation of this story or something entirely new? Check out [this page!](http://caitninja.tumblr.com/post/166332102140/commissions%20)


End file.
